It's Not Always How It Seems
by writestories315
Summary: Harm learns that it's not always how it seems. What happens when a misunderstanding gets out of control?


Carol & Michi – Hey all  
Michi – Since this is a no new JAG week…  
Carol – And therefore a no new 'Through The Eye Of A Shipper' week…  
Michi – We thought it was time to give our old friends Gum and Shoe the chance…  
Carol – to post their JAG FF instead.  
Michi – Here's hoping you enjoy the first and so far only G&S FF  
Carol & Michi – Have a great weekend!!!  
Gum – Are you finished yet?  
Carol – Yes  
Shoe – About time. I thought they would never stop  
Gum - Ready to be evil?  
Shoe - Do you have to ask?  
Gum and Shoe- Bwahahahahahaha

* * *

Title – It's Not Always How It Seems

Authors' Names – Carol (Gum) and Michi (Shoe) or Michi (Shoe) and Carol (Gum)

Rating – PG (maybe one or two bad words)

Spoilers – None that would matter

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- Harm learns that it's not always how it seems. What happens when a misunderstanding gets out of control?

Authors Notes-

1 - 'Carol and Michi's kids at Treasure Seekers asked for it and the girls had to go with it. Do we need to say more? I don't think so!' – Gum 'Maybe the kids will behave now.' - Shoe

2 - Acer and Vered – this one's for you! Maybe you should think twice before asking again. LOL!!!

3 – Carol & Michi and Pinky & Brain are our beta readers. Use this as a warning! he-he-he – Gum & Shoe

4 - Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

**McMurphy's Bar**

**Wednesday**

**7:34 PM**

"How come they always argue?" Jen asked Harriet as they sat at a table watching Harm and Mac talk at the bar.

"It's what they're best at," Harriet responded with a grin.

Jen laughed. "They could use that energy on something else."

"They could and when they figure that out…look out."

Both women laughed at the comment, but Jen suddenly stopped as her eyes flew wide open at a man who just walked into the bar.

"What?" Harriet asked suddenly worried about Jen.

Jen mentioned towards the door. "That man…he's…gorgeous."

Harriet chuckled at Jen's expression till she looked at the man in question. "Oh my God," she moaned.

"6 foot 3?"

"6 foot 4," Harriet answered back.

"Dirty blond hair."

"I bet you it's softer then it looks."

"Eyes?"

"Bluer then Harm's," Harriet commented then the man smiled.

"Oh…" Jen gasped.

Harriet took a drink of her soda. "He's never been here before."

"I think we would have noticed." Jen laughed.

Varise walked over to the table and sat down. "Okay, you two, who is the Adonis over there?"

"No idea, but I swear Jen is ready to get a fork and eat him alive." Harriet laughed.

Jen chuckled. "And you wouldn't if you weren't married?"

"I'm married, not dead," Harriet said as the man approached the bar near Mac and Harm. "Uh-oh."

"Admit it." Mac smiled at Harm.

"Never in a million years," Harm stated as he took a drink of his beer.

Mac chuckled. "You know you liked the movie."

"Mac, it was a chick flick. As a man I cannot admit to liking a chick flick."

"You're a jerk at times."

"But you still put up with me." Harm smiled at her.

Mac was about to respond as two hands surrounded her eyes and a voice whispered, "Hi Sweetheart."

The people around her were waiting for Mac's blow against her attacker. However, Mac turned around and laughed aloud much to the surprise of Harm and the table of women who were watching the scene. The man smiled down at Mac and gathered her into his arms. Mac threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if her life depended on it. She then shocked everyone around them by kissing the man. The kiss did not look like a kiss between friends especially when Harm noticed one of the man's hands moved down towards Mac's six.

As they broke the kiss, the man spun Mac in his arms, getting the attention of the majority of the bar. He set her down on her feet and Mac laughed at him. "What are you doing here?" Mac asked surprised.

"Seeing you, silly," he responded. "I've missed you, Sarah."

Mac laughed and hit his arm softly. "I've missed you too, Bryan. But I thought we wouldn't see each other before the rehearsal dinner."

"I know, but there are a few things I would like to talk to you about before the wedding. That's why I took an earlier flight," he stated pulling her into another hug. "You look great, Sarah."

"So do you," Mac said as they broke the hug. She ran her hands down from his shoulder into his hands. "God, it's great to see you."

Bryan smiled sweetly at her, but stopped as he looked over Mac's shoulder and saw Harm glaring at him. Mac caught the change in his body language and slowly turned around. "Harm, I would like you to meet my friend Bryan. Bryan, this is Harm."

Bryan extended his hand towards Harm. "Pleasure to meet you, Harm. Sarah talks about you all the time."

Harm raised an eyebrow at Mac as the two men shook hands. "Really, she's never mentioned you."

Bryan laughed. "Sarah has a hard time talking about me. I mean she has been in love with me for over ten years."

Mac laughed. "In your dreams, plow-boy."

"Anything you say, desert-rat." Bryan laughed as he wrapped an arm around Mac's waist. He looked at Harm. "She thinks she's so funny."

Harm just smiled as he watched Mac lean into Bryans embrace. He was about to say something when Harriet, Jen, and Varise approached the bar. "Hey, Harm, Mac," Varise said breaking the ice.

"Hey," Harm said to them.

"Jen, Harriet, Varise," Mac started. "This is Bryan Thompson. Bryan, may I introduce…"

"PO Jennifer Coates, Lt. Harriet Sims, and jazz singer Varise Chestnut." Bryan finished as he shook all three of the women's hands. They all stared at him for a second, before he started to laugh. "Sarah told me everything about you."

"Oh," Harriet said. "So you know Mac?"

"I don't think there is anything he doesn't know about me," Mac said.

"Yeah, including your tattoo. Did you add on to it?" Bryan asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

Harm stared at Bryan dumbfounded. "You know about the tattoo?"

"Of course I do. It's really beautiful!" Bryan said to Harm as Mac felt her cheeks blush.

Harm took a drink of his beer as he muttered to himself, "I wouldn't know."

"Really…I thought after her last edition to it you would be thrilled," Bryan commented quietly when he had heard Harm's last comment.

"You must be exhausted," Mac said to him changing the conversation. She looked around and was happy to see that her friends apparently hadn't heard Bryan's last comment.

"I am," Bryan said slightly confused about the change of the conversation. "It was a long flight."

"Why don't you go crash at my place? You know where I keep everything," Mac offered.

"Sure. I could use a good night's sleep in a bed."

"Just don't hog all the blankets, I know how you are," Mac told him with a stern look.

"Yes, dear."

"If you're hungry there's some pizza in the fridge. You've got your key?" Mac asked.

Bryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. Right next to a heart shaped key charm was Mac's key. "Right next to my heart," he said in a sweet voice.

Harriet awed softly getting a nudge in the arm from Jen who was trying not to sigh at the kindness of Bryan's words.

"Will you show me the rings when I get home?" Mac wanted to know impatiently. "Sam told me you found the perfect match last week."

"Not before the wedding, Sarah."

Bryan turned to the group. "It was nice meeting all of you. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often from now on." Then he kissed Mac's lips. "I'll see you at home, sweetheart. Please wake me up when you're home, desert-rat. Love you."

Mac looked at him. "Love you, too. But can you quit calling me that, plow-boy?"

Bryan didn't say anything; he just laughed and walked out of the bar. Mac smiled at his retreating figure. Then she turned back to the group in front of her. Harm had downed his beer and looked mildly dejected, while the three women stared at Mac waiting for a story.

"What?"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say. Give us the story," Varise demanded.

"What story?" Mac asked.

"You and Mister Hot-stuff," Jen stated.

Harm rolled his eyes. "Excuse me; I'm going to play pool with the guys. Just get me when you're ready for dinner."

"Sure." Mac looked confused at Harm as he walked away before she turned back to her friends. "Bryan?"

"Yes, Bryan. There is a story there and we want it," Harriet told Mac.

"We're friends," Mac told them not understanding why they were so serious.

"Friends," Harriet and Jen said together.

Varise shook her head. "I know I kiss all my handsome males friends like that."

"And I know mine have a key to my place," Jen stated with sarcasm.

Mac chuckled. "Do you have anything to add, Harriet?"

"I'm married; I'm not allowed to add one. But I will ask. Where have you been hiding him?" Harriet asked, wishing Mac would start the story.

"We're friends and that's it. Do you think I would let anyone call me desert-rat and let them live?" Mac informed the women.

Harriet chuckled. "I don't know. But that kiss was something."

"That kiss was nothing," Mac said. "We always kiss like that when we see each other."

"How long have you known him?" Jen asked.

"Since 92, we were stationed together in Bosnia. He left the Marines after a few years and every time he's in town we get together," Mac told them. "There is no story."

"Do you love him?" Harriet asked.

"Yes, like a friend. Now Harm still owes me dinner and I'm hungry." Mac ended the conversation between the women.

The three women watched as Mac walked over the pool tables and chatted with Harm, Sturgis, and Bud before she and Harm left the bar for dinner.

Harriet watched as the pair walked out the door. "There's a story behind it."

"Yeah, there's something going on," Jen said.

"I think whatever it is you guys better watch out," Varise warned.

Harriet glanced at Varise with a worried expression. "Why's that?"

Varise grinned slightly. "Harm doesn't like Bryan at all."

Jen and Harriet looked at each other. "Oh, great."

Harm and Mac walked outside of the bar, Harm was still thinking about the encounter with Bryan. "Do you want to drive?" Mac asked, but Harm didn't hear her. "Harm?" She touched his arm.

"What?" Harm asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked again.

"Sure," he said in a monotone voice.

Mac carefully looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." They approached his car and he unlocked the doors.

"Harm, what's wrong?"

"Mac, I just told you I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

Harm started to walk to the driver's side of the car. But Mac caught his arm. "Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Harm took a deep breath. "I'm just thinking that you would rather be at home with Bryan then at dinner with me."

Mac gave him a half smile. "Knowing Bryan he's already asleep. Why would you think I would want to be home?"

"You two seem close."

"We are."

"Don't you want to be with him?"

"I will be once I get home. But right now I thought we were going to dinner."

Harm didn't think he could do this. He couldn't go out to dinner with Mac and knowing she was going home to the man he just met. It was hard enough to let her go home to Brumby every night those few years ago. "You know, Mac, I'm not feeling too well right now."

Mac had a feeling he was lying, but she wasn't about to fight with him. "Okay."

"We'll do dinner later. I promise."

"Okay," Mac repeated herself with a hurt voice.

"Night, Mac," Harm said before getting into his car. He'd heard the hurt in her voice but just couldn't do it tonight.

"Night, Harm," Mac said when she walked over to her car a few spaces down. She got into the car, sad that her night with Harm ended so abruptly. "Why does Bryan bother him so much?" She wondered aloud.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**8:19 PM**

Mac walked into her apartment and set her Beltway Burger bag on the coffee table, just as Bryan entered from the kitchen.

"You're home early," Bryan stated.

"Yeah, Harm and I were going to go out to dinner, but he said he wasn't feeling well," Mac told him as she took her burger out of the bag and proceeded to eat it.

Bryan looked discussed at her dinner. "Those things are going to kill you."

"Then I'll die happy."

"But I'll miss you."

Mac gave him a slight smirk. "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yes, Sam will be down on tomorrow." Bryan took a few of Mac's fries. "I think I'll take a shower before I call it a night."

"Sure, go ahead." Mac said while enjoying her dinner. "I'll take one after I'm done with dinner."

"You could always join me." Bryan gave her a kiss on her forehead and made his way into the bedroom.

"I just might," Mac called after him.

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

**8:22 PM**

Harm sat on his couch while playing his guitar and thought about what happened at McMurphy's earlier. He knew he had hurt her when he cancelled their dinner date, but after the scene with Bryan, he simply couldn't go through it.

However, the more he thought about it, the more he figured there was nothing between Bryan and Mac. Mac would have told him, wouldn't she? Then there was the kiss, the hugs, and for some reason that guy even knew about Mac's tattoo. Even worse, he'd seen it. What was that wedding talk about? Something told Harm that he'd figured it out all wrong, didn't he?

"I guess there is only one way to find out," Harm muttered to himself before he put his guitar away and got his key's and jacket.

**Mac's Apartment**

**Georgetown**

**8:41 PM**

"I'll get it," Bryan called when there was a knock at the door. Walking out of the bedroom he went straight to the door and opened it. "Harm."

"Bryan," Harm said coldly. Bryan had opened the door with only a towel around his hip and it wasn't helpful for Harm's mood.

"Bryan, who is it?" Mac asked when she came out of her bedroom. She'd only wear a towel around her torso and was drying her hair with another one. "Harm, hey," she said with a smile when she saw him. However, the moment she saw his glare she stood dead in her track and lost her smile completely.

"Guess I wasn't wrong after all," Harm muttered when he saw her. He then turned around and walked away. The door closing behind him.

"What? Harm, wait! Harm!" Mac called and wanted to run after him but Bryan took a hold on her arm. "Let me go!" Mac screamed with a cold look in her eyes.

"Sarah, you are only wearing a towel and your hair is still wet. It's freezing cold outside. Also, I don't think you'll catch him anyway. Let him cool of a little bit before you follow him," Bryan told her calmly.

"You don't understand," Mac answered and pulled her arm out of his grip. In one swift motion she walked to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she quickly dressed and was putting on a pair of socks when Bryan entered the room.

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Something so he doesn't think what he saw was what he saw."

"And what do you think he saw?" Bryan asked, having a good feeling of what Harm was thinking.

Mac grabbed her sneaker from under her bed. "Use your brain, Bryan." Once her sneakers were on her feet she stood up and went out of the room.

"Sarah, how do you know what he's thinking?"

She grabbed her keys and cell phone from the table. "Because I would think the same thing."

Before Bryan could say anything else Mac went out the door. As she went down the stairs she hit the number one on the speed dial and waited for Harm to pick up his cell phone. He didn't and she got the voicemail. After the message beeped she recorded her message. "Harm, I'm going to your place. We have to talk about what you think you saw. Don't go anywhere, please."

**Harm's Apartment**

**9:12 PM**

Mac knocked on the door. "Harm, open up. I know you're in there." She stopped and waited for any chance the door would open, but it didn't. She knocked again harder this time. "Harm. Open the door."

Still the door didn't budge. Mac looked at the floor and the light reflected off of her keys. She pulled Harm's key into her hand and was about to unlock the door when the lock clicked and the door opened.

Harm pulled the door open and looked at Mac. Hurt was etched across his face. Mac looked at his face and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "We have to talk."

"You want to tell me something, Mac? I don't want to hear it, okay. I heard and saw enough tonight, thank you very much. When this is the way to act in front of your friends, fine by me. I hope you'll have a great life."

He wanted to shut the door in front of her face, but Mac was too quick. "Harm, I think this is all a misunderstanding. Just hear me out for a few minutes, okay?"

"There is nothing more I need to hear, Mac." Harm paused and a rueful chuckled escaped him. "I thought there was something between us, and now I can see that there was nothing at all. You even didn't tell me that you're getting married or that you were even in a relationship at all."

"Harm, I'm not getting married. It's all one big misunderstanding, and I'm sorry for it."

Harm heard her words and was shocked but still angry. "You're not getting married?"

"No, Harm. Bryan and Sam are getting married this weekend."

"Wait a sec, you're not getting married. Then what did that 'I love you', and that kiss with Bryan mean? When I showed up it looked liked the two of you just finished your shower together." Harm stopped and the realization of Mac's actions flashed across his face. "Oh my God, Mac. Don't tell me. You're having an affair with him. He's getting married in less than a few days? I thought better of you, Mac."

Harm stepped away from the door and paced into the living room. Mac followed and took a deep breath as she felt the rage pass through Harm. She needed to stop him, but part of her was finding some humor in the situation. "Harm, I really think there is one thing you have to know."

"What could I possibility need to know, Mac? I think I've got it all figured out."

"You don't have anything figured out." Mac stood in front of Harm and stopped his pacing. "Bryan is this kind of man, who saw me naked and didn't think much about it."

"Huh?" Harm asked finding himself totally confused about what Mac was saying.

"Yeah, there was no reaction from him at all. Now say if he had the chance to see you naked. I bet that would be a different story," Mac said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you saying Mac?" Harm asked not hiding his confusion.

Mac tried not to smile, but did. "Harm, Sam stands for Samuel."

"Oh," Harm said trying to make the connection.

"Yeah, oh," Mac repeated.

Finally Harm was able to make the connection. "Oooooh, you mean Bryan is, and Sam is…."

"Gay, Harm. Yes, they are gay. And they are getting married this Saturday, and I'm their 'best man,'" Mac explained to Harm.

"You mean… you're not getting married and you didn't have an affair with Bryan?"

"No, Harm. Do you really think I would keep something like this from you? You're my best friend. I could never do something like that," Mac softly added.

Harm looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He walked over to the couch and sat down. His head went into his hands. "Oh my god. What have I done?"

"I'm sorry, Harm. I should have thought about what you and everyone else would think." Mac sat down on the couch and chuckled with the sudden realizing about what everyone else might have been thinking. "Oh shit, I guess I have to do a lot more explaining after this."

"And I thought from the way that you kissed him that you were in love with him," Harm admitted feeling a little like a fool.

"You saw the kiss I had with Bryan?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, well it was kind of hard to miss."

"And you think that's how I kiss the man I love?"

Harm felt another wave of mild confusion passing through him. "Well… yeah."

Mac took a deep breath. "Harm, when I kiss a man like this…" She surprised Harm by capturing his lips the same way she kissed Bryan in the bar. A flash of lightening passed through them, mostly from the shock of the kiss. But there was a slight hint of something else in it. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "It's a kiss that I share with a very good friend who I haven't seen in a very long time."

Harm gave her a soft smile and was about to say something when Mac continued. "I'm not in love with a guy, who I kiss like that. Now when I kiss a man like this…" Mac recaptured Harm's lips in another kiss. This one was softer and passionate. Their arms wrapped around each other and the kiss grew in intensity. She broke away from the kiss and looked sincerely into Harms eyes. "It means that I love him," she said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

Harm shook his head in some understanding of what Mac was saying. But he couldn't say anything. His thoughts were focused on her mouth and the kisses they just shared.

"Can you see the difference?" Mac asked.

Harm gave her a slight grin. "I think I understand, but could you try to show me once more? I just want to make sure…I…uh…I don't get confused again."

Mac smiled. "You bet I can." One more mild-blowing kiss lead to another which soon led to the both of them enjoying a new understanding of each other and moving to another level of their relationship.

"So, did you share a shower with him earlier?" Harm wanted to know when they broke their kiss. Part of him still felt jealous.

"No, Harm. We did not share a shower. And if we had it wouldn't have meant anything anyway."

"No reaction?"

"No. No reaction at all. A girl really could get a complex out of it," Mac told him with a sweet smile and chuckled.

"Want to share a shower with me?" Harm asked with a raised eyebrow. "I promise you one thing. You won't get any complexes when you share one with me." He continued with one of his flyboy grin.

"Commander." Mac laughed and hit Harm's arm. "Yes, I would love to." She continued softly while looking deeply into his eyes.

"Does that mean I get to see your tattoo?" Harm wanted to know while he got up from the couch, taking Mac with him. "Finally, I might add."

"Oh yeah."

Together they made their way to his bathroom. Sharing little kisses during the entire way.

"And did you add to it like Bryan talked about earlier?" Harm asked and started to unbutton Mac's blouse.

"Yes, I did and I'm sure you'll like it," Mac responded, knowing that he would love the personal addition she'd made a few months ago.

**THE END…we think…**

* * *

Shoe – We think?  
Gum – I know I think, but you're kind-of slow.  
Shoe – Yeah, I am.  
Gum – Should we break the news to the girls?  
Shoe – What news?  
Gum – You know…the news.  
Shoe – Oh…the news about what we're going to do tonight.  
Gum – Yes, no we should have the alter ego's do it.  
Shoe – Okay.  
Pinky – Gee, Brain what are we going to do tonight?  
Brain – The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world.  
Gum – With one FF at a time.  
Michi – These guys are weird.  
Carol – Yeah. Do we know them?  
Michi – No.  
Carol – Didn't think so. 


End file.
